Seiba Hauring
Background Seiba has lived in Kumogakure all his life, and he loves it. He cannot see it however, for a freak accident involving a lightning rod burned his eyes out. He learnt to cope with it, and swiftly became one of the only blind ninja in the Land of Lightning. Advancing to Chunin at the age of 12, he rapidly progressed through the ranks, and was a Jonin by the age of 16. He was a member of the Hauring clan, and as such knew many of their kenjutsu techniques. He was regarded as a legend among them, as he could perform all of the techniques he knew without actually having to see his opponnent. Several years later, soon after the events of the Five Kage Summit, Seiba was called before the Raikage for a special assignment. This was to find one shinobi from each major nation, and form a peacekeeping force. It would be a group not lead by anyone, but would make decisions depending on the most pressing need. A year later, he returned, not having found anyone, and met Urotsui Hyou, who promptly challenged him to a fight. He beat the young Hyou, but agreed to teach him many of his techniques, including Lightning Release. He eventually became Urotsui's closest friend and mentor. When he heard that Urotsui had been attacked, he found him about to walk out of the gates of Kumogakure. He understood the decision, and gave him his blessing, before one last fight in which Urotsui emerged the victor. Proud of his student, the Kumo swordsman watched as the young shinobi walked into obscurity. Not too long after, he heard of the events in the Foruth Great Shinobi World War (having been away training in the mountains, he was unreachable and so didn't know about the war until it ended) and decided that his village would need him back. Meeting Urotsui again on the way, he was told of the many stories the warrior had to tell about his fights, and his life as a missing-nin. Upon his return to the village, he was greeted by the Raikage himself, who was rather glad that he had come back. After being debriefed on what had happened, the Raikage asked him to give the peacekeeper force another shot, and he immediately accepted. He is still searching for suitable candidates however. Abilities Seiba has a very high skill in kenjutsu, allowing him to surpass most opponents and fight on par with Killer Bee. He is versed in Lightning Release jutsu, and can flow his chakra through his sword to compensate for his lack of physical strength Kenjutsu His abilities in kenjutsu are unsurpassed, being second only to that of Killer Bee and his former pupil Urotsui Hyou. He often incorporates many lightning-based techniques into his fightning style, and will often use his sword as a throwing weapon, pulling out an oversized kunai if he cannot reach his sword afterwards. Many of his attacks also include him using his chakra to increase the cutting potential of his blade. Senses With no eyes, Seiba has honed his other senses to the point that they are almost twice the potency of a normal human being, allowing him to hear a pin drop a mile away, and smell a flower blooming several hundred metres from his position. While this is a problem when fighting against Sound shinobi, he will use earplugs and similar devices if neccessary. Lightning Release Hailing from Kumogakure, Seiba has a naturally high proficiency in Lightning Release. His skill with it has been shown to be able to cut a rock square in two, and to restart the heart of one who has been hurt badly. He is also able to use it to great effect with a water user, as he can extend his reach to strike opponents well out of his normal range, and to trap enemies in a shockingly powerful cage.